


White Avengers

by Sharkypan87



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gift Giving, Implied Incest, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Romance, Stony - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkypan87/pseuds/Sharkypan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little one-shot to see how the avengers spent their first Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> So, I found a cute xmas pic that inspired this fic, you can find it here.  
> http://cibiah.deviantart.com/art/The-Avengers-Merry-Christmas-2012-342624493

**White Avengers**

 

It was their first Christmas together, even Thor had brought Loki with him, trying not to make him feel left out. Natasha had just come back from the last mission, a long month in the desert, so now was ready to party. Clint had helped Bruce decorate the tree, apparently Tony had ordered several “avengers’ toys” to make their tree really one of a kind.

Steve had spent the last two days trying to find the perfect gifts for his friends. He had done a fairly good job, the only problem being the inventor.

What do you buy to a guy who has everything, could buy everything or invent it himself? Good, question, but now he needed a good answer as well.

 

Tony was still working when Jarvis reminded him of the ‘White Avengers’, Tony’s party for this Christmas with his friends. He rose from his stool, wiped his hands clean and went upstairs to his bedroom to clean up for good. When he reached his room he found the door slightly ajar, so he peaked inside to find out what was going on. He spotted a blonde head inside and smiled, apparently Steve had just showered, and he was wearing only a red and blue towel around his hips, padding barefoot in their room, looking for clothes.

Tony smiled evilly, slipping inside unnoticed, while Steve was busy looking for his underwear in a drawer. The inventor sneaked behind the soldier on silent feet, trying to surprise the other man, but as soon as he opened his mouth to shout, Steve turned hurriedly, crashing into him and falling on the floor on top of Tony.

 

“Wow, Cap, if you’re looking for some action you should have just said so, instead of pinning me to the floor, even though I have to admit, it’s kind of fun to have you make the first move once in a while.”

 

Steve was momentary startled, even though his face was already burning with embarrassment. They have been together for the past three months now, but even though they’re sharing the same bed, he couldn’t help but blush every time Tony mentions their situation. No one in the tower knew about them, and he wasn’t ready to tell it yet. 

 

“To- Tony, what are you doing here? What if someone saw us?”

 

Tony was a little hurt about that, he knew that Steve wanted to take it slow, not to rush into things, but every time the blonde denied him something, even as little as a simple holding hands, he felt like he wasn’t worth it.

Like he just was Steve’s dirty secret.

 

 “Relax, Capsicle, no one would come looking for you in my room.”

 

Steve looked at Tony, still flustered by his words. He rose gracefully and helped the inventor to his feet.

 

“We-were you going to get ready for tonight? Bruce asked me to cook something, so I’ll be heading downstairs as soon as I found something to wear.”

 

Tony held onto Steve’s hand a little longer, not wanting to let go. He wrapped his other hand in Steve’s towel, gently pulling it down. He heard the blonde gasp, but he didn’t pushed him away, on the contrary he soon found himself tightly hugged by Steve, while the soldier dipped his head down to kiss Tony gently on the lips.

Steve held Tony firmly in place with his big hands, he loved the feeling of the brunette in his arms, squirming under his touch. Tony’s beard scratched his chin lightly, sending shivers down the blonde’s spine. They kissed softly for a long time, lapping at each other’s lips, letting their bodies melt.

 

“Steveeeeeeeee, you coming?”

 

They both gasped hearing Clint’s voice from downstairs, obviously looking for the soldier.

Tony felt suddenly very cold without Steve’s arms around him.

 

“Damn, I’ll make you regret it, hawk.” Promised the inventor, seeing the startled expression of his lover.

 

“Well, I’ll… I’ll be going now… to cook…” rasped out Steve, still half naked, and definitely aroused by their earlier activities.  

He grabbed a pair of jeans and a red and white sweater, put them on clumsily and left the room, while Tony went to take a shower.

 

Steve made his way toward the kitchen, meeting an over joyous Thor there, all dressed up as Santa.

“Friend Steve! It’s so good to celebrate a Midgardian occasion all together.” He rumbled out, hugging Steve and dragging Loki with him.

The Trickster looked definitely cute with his green forest sweater, even though he still didn’t know that Tony had brought him a reindeer costume to wear later, and knowing Thor’s inclination for everything even slightly ‘Midgardian’, there is no way he would be able to avoid this.

“Thor, I’m happy that you made it. That you both made it.” amended Steve, freeing himself from the god’s grip. He looked at Loki and nodded.

The dark haired god ignored him, but when Thor nudged his side with his impressive elbow, he managed to ground out something vaguely similar to a hello.

Steve smiled gently, seeing the two of them so obviously happy together. They didn’t care what others thought about their relationship, they even stood together before Odin and told him of their love, which was brave, but stupid, since it got them both exiled on earth. And yet, now they were, even Loki, who would have killed them all without remorse before, now was so calm, just glad to finally be with Thor.

Steve started dinner’s preparations and thought about his situation with Tony, he obviously felt something for the inventor, for he had never had sex before, and being with Tony was something special, not just the rubbing of two bodies, but the union of two souls.  All will be good, if not for the fact that being raised in the 40’ had made him very wary of the whole gay thing.

 

Tony stood under the scalding heat thinking back at the last three months of his life.  If he has to be honest with himself he had never been happier, or sober for that matter. Before meeting the soldier his life was just work, women and massive amount of alcohol. Now he had more, much more in fact.

He had friends, people who care for him, not for his money.

He had a mission, something higher than just create things for a later gain.

He had Steve.

He didn’t feel empty anymore, no need to drink to fill up that void in his life, and yet now he felt restless again, especially since he didn’t know what to do with his relationship. He knew in some deep recess of his mind that Steve wasn’t just playing around, but he couldn’t shake that sense of foreboding, but maybe he was just over thinking it. He had broken so many hearts in his life that he couldn’t help being worried.

He sighed deeply, turning off the shower and stepping out. He dried himself quickly, and went into the bedroom in search of clothes. He chose a white shirt and black slacks, he wanted to be elegant, but not too flashy. He had everything set for tonight, Jarvis had helped him with the logistics, Bruce and Clint had decorated the common area and Steve was cooking for them, while Tasha and Thor set up the presents. He had already given each one of them something, even the little dick in green got something, but only because Tony couldn’t wait to see the bastard with the new costume, plus he had promised Thor to make peace with the dark haired god. It was pretty easy to find the right thing for everyone, the only problem in his plans had been Steve. The inventor had thought of many things to give him, even pondered about creating something original, and then earlier that afternoon Tony had found the perfect gift, the one thing that was just right, perfect to show the depth of his feelings to Steve. He had wrapped it up in blue, with a red bow and put it under the three, ready for later.

Tony left the room and joined the others in the living room, they were eating and drinking while waiting for him, and he couldn’t help but grin broadly seeing Thor dressed up ad Santa Claus and Bruce with Loki’s costume, which begged the question, what had the Trickster promised the doctor in exchange for this?

He passed by the pile of gifts and grabbed the one for Steve, nearing the soldier with a smirk.

“Tony, we were waiting for you to open up the presents.” Greeted the soldier, trying to peak behind the inventor.

Tony took a deep breath and handed him the package. Steve looked at him with a strange expression and examined the gift in his hands. It was heavy, but not by much.

“C’mon Cap, open it, I promise it won’t bite.”

He grinned, then when Steve made no move to open it, he added softly “I didn’t know what to buy you, to… to… you know, to show you how much I care for you, but then I figured out that this little thing would have been enough.”

Steve looked over his shoulder to see if anyone had overheard them, but they were all chatting and no one was looking at them. He stared at the present in his hands and tore the wrapping away, finding inside something absolutely stunning. Tony had thought of the only thing in this whole world that Steve wanted and he had given it to him. He raised his hand to see it better, but still couldn’t believe what he was holding in his palm.

“Is this… I mean, you didn’t…” he stuttered a little, not knowing what to say.

“Relax Cap, I’m not planning to die during my party. That is the first one I built.” Reassured Tony, patting Steve’s shoulder lightly.

The blonde examined the object in his hand once more, it emitted a faint blue light, proof that it still worked. Tony had given him his first arc, he had literally handed him his heart, baring himself like never before. Steve felt a lump forming in his throat, he was at loss of words, what do you say to a man who had just given you such a gift? Thank you sounded so lame right now, especially since Steve didn’t have anything to give to Tony, since in the end he hadn’t found something even remotely good to buy and had returned home empty handed.

“C’mon Steve, say something, the others are staring at us…”

 Tony was terribly afraid, he had tried to make Steve happy with his gift, not to make him cry, which it may happen soon enough, judging by his expression.

Steve noticed the people around them for the first time, he had been so overwhelmed by Tony’s gift that he had completely forgotten where they were and with whom. He looked over at his friends, Tasha, Clint, Bruce, Thor and Loki.

He stopped his roaming eyes long enough to notice Thor’s hand into Loki’s, a small smile on the Trickster’s face and made up his mind. He had never been a coward in his life, he had joined the army when he was next to nothing compared to the other men, but now this seemed even scarier than that. He took Tony’s hand in his, startling the inventor with such a bold move, and with his face burning up with embarrassment he spoke up loud enough to be heard by the others.

 “I… I…” well, this wasn’t as easy as he thought “I… love you, Tony.” He said looking straight into the inventor’s eyes, seeing them growing wide with surprise, before a hand grabbed his sweater and pulled him into a hot-scorching kiss.

They separated to breath once again, still hugging each other with big, goofy smiles on their faces, while the others were yelling and whistling at them.

“Merry Christmas Tony” whispered Steve on Tony’s lips.

“Yeah, merry Christmas Cap” answered back the brunette.


End file.
